A PreK Story
by pixie2010
Summary: What crazy adventure can a PreK Possible get into? Read and find out! Now completed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Disney owns all.

* * *

4-year-old Kim Possible sat on the couch clutching herPandaroo toy. 

"We interrupt this show for a breaking news story. Three Upperton preteens have been reported missing near Middleton Lake. They were last seen in a small fishing boat on the shallow side of the lake, and authorities fear they may have drifted into dangerous waters or even the Tri-city rapids." the reporter went on to give descriptions of the two boys and girl.

The redhead found the news saddening.

"While the search continues into its 2nd hour, volunteer rescue crews are being organized to investigate the area. The children's parents are urging any able persons to please come help them in the search for their kids. We'll keep you updated on this heartbreaking story."

"Kimmie, go get a fresh bottle out of the fridge for your brother. Daddy and I need to get ready for work," Mrs. Possible called.

Kim was angered by the fact that her family was just sitting around while those poor kids were in jeopardy.

"Mommy, can I go down to the lake and help out in the rescue mission?" She handed the bottle to her mother, who laughed.

"Of course not Sweetie! You're not old enough to do those dangerous things. Now, I'll wait here until Mrs. Needlemeyer arrives. She'll stay with you kids until we come home for lunch. Dad's getting nachos to-go from that new fast food place."

"Mrs.Needlemeyer, the taxidermist's mom? But she doesn't let me leave the house, not to mention she smells like cabbage."

Just then James Possible walked into the living room. "Guess who just called? My boss! He wants to make me the head of our research lab!"

"That's great honey!"

"Yeah. There's going to be a formal promotion at the Scientists Banquet next Friday."

"Next Friday?" Kim's voice quavered. "As in the day of Pre-K Graduation?"

Her parents' faces fell. "I-I'm so sorry Kimmie-cub-"

She ran out of the room before he could finish.

"Let her go. She needs to grieve this one out on her own." Mr. P put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Pre-k Kim ran out of the house as fast as she could, tears coursing down her face. 'I've had it!' she thought immaturely. 'I'm running away.'

"No more '_Kimmie's too young'_ or '_Kimmie-cub's too little to handle that_.' I can't take another '_Kimberly Ann, don't play in the rain,_' or '_share with your brothers'_ or '_its not possible for you to do that._' Not anymore!"

She ran through their backyard in a frenzy of rage, ran and ran until-

'Where am I running to?' The Stoppables were on a weekend fishing trip to Michigan. She had money saved up; maybe enough for a plane ticket. But Uncle Slim's wife Bee had just gone into labor. Nana was a worrywart and she wasn't desperate enough to go to Aunt June and Cousin Larry.

"It doesn't matter," she thought aloud, still running. "I can make it on my own. I can do anything!"

"Who are you talking to?" a familiar voice asked.

Kim stopped in surprise. "Ron!"

"Hey Kim. Were you talking to your imaginary friend, 'cuz mine got jealous and left when you and I started hanging out. Its okay, though. I like you better."

"Forget it." She pulled him into a friendly hug. "What about Michigan?"

"Oh, I blew up a bundt cake in my Granny Crockett Oven, so I get to stay home- they think that's punishment. I was heading over to your house, actually."

"Please don't mention my house!"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! I never get to do anything because I'm too young, and Mommy and Daddy never pay attention to me anymore; they're too busy with the boys and their job. And the twins are such annoying dweebs and now I have to miss graduation-" her voice broke off as she began to cry again.

"Kim, don't cry! You never cry."

"Oh, Ron, let's run away and never come back to Middleton!"

The two of them walked together through the woods (in the opposite direction of Kim's house). Ron tried to comfort her, but he was so unused to seeing Kim like this. Half an hour later…

"So you're saying we could run away to Texas and get jobs as professional cow wranglers?" Kim hiccupped a little but her sobs had subsided.

"Well, I haven't worked out the technical stuff but it should work better than the professional gypsies plan-aaaahhh!"

Ron skidded on a slippery rock and fell straight into a muddy creek ten feet below.

"RON!" Alarms were going off in Kim's head.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I'll update if you review. Deal?


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are-

* * *

"Ron, hold on! I'm coming!"

The boy struggled to hold on to the narrow strip of land that served as the creek's bank.

Before she could even think about what she was doing, Kim was plummeting down herself. (Keep in mind 10 feet is huge to a 4 year old.) It seemed to last forever; all the while she was thinking 'Oh please God save Ron, I promise I'll do anything I'll go back home and never do a bad thing ever again, please help us!'

She had a rough landing in the dirt but miraculously she was unscathed.

"Kim!" Ron screamed in amazement. He was now being swept along by the dark water a few yards away. He held out his hand. There was no way she could reach. She took a broken tree limb and extended it towards her friend.

Just a couple more inches…almost there…got it!

In her attempt to reach far enough Kim accidentally fell into the creek. It was much deeper than it looked, the bottom was nowhere in sight.

"Don't let go!" she could barely see Ron's head sticking out above the water.

The creek, it turns out, was no creek at all. It was sort of a tributary to a wide, winding stream. And Kim and Ron were in it.

Oddly, she did not panic. The redhead was trying to figure out a way to get out of this and wondered how Ron was doing. But she did not panic.

The strong current moved them along for what seemed like hours. They were tired, but neither let go of the branch. The stream took them through sharp turns and rocky water, and nothing was in sight except for wilderness.

Finally they were thrown into a crevasse. Both first examined themselves, surprised they were still alive, then saw their surroundings.

"Is this an underground cave?" Ron stared at the rock walls.

"Who cares? As long as its dry."

"Kim, you're hurt! Your legs are scraped up."

"You don't look so great yourself, Ron." She pointed to his bleeding elbow.

In an epic love story, one of them would tear a piece of clothing to use as a bandage for the other's wounds. Lucky for us, these are little kids in a traumatic situation.

He shrugged. Kim looked down and noticed that the cave wasn't as dry as she had thought.

"Hey, I think I have some soggy Pixie Muffins in my pocket. Want to share until someone finds us? Wait a minute, what is it?"

"Th-the cave's going to flood," she whispered. "We're trapped."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "You- you mean we're going to- _die_?"

* * *

Another cliffhanger! 

Nasty, I know. But don't worry, they will not die. That would be inconsistent with the show, plus I like them too much to do that. And yet…

How will they get out? You'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing! I wasn't expecting much of a response since most of you are such good writers and I'm just a kid trying to escape the boredom of Junior High. : )

* * *

Water seeped into the crevasse (don't you love that word?).

Kim and Ron huddled together, fearful of what lay ahead.

Kim tried to think of some way to get out, but there didn't seem to be any. Meanwhile the water level rose to ankle-deep.

"So I guess if there's anything you want to share, this would be the time to do it," she meant to ask if he had any idea what they should do, but it came out all wrong. It sounded like she wanted him to say (Kim gulped) his last words.

Ron hesitated. "Uh, there is one thing…"

Kim looked at him expectantly.

"Kim, you're my best friend. Pretty much my only friend, so- thank you."

Her throat seemed to have closed in anxiety, so Ron went on.

"You're my favoritest person in the world. I think, maybe someday -if girls don't have cooties anymore- I might actually like you. Maybe," he lowered his eyes. Admitting to 'liking' a girl was breaking the ultimate Pre-k rule.

The water reached their knees.

"Same here," Kim managed to say. "Only if boys stop being so weird," she added quickly.

There was a minute of complete silence.

"It's not fair!" Ron burst out suddenly. "It can't just end like this. Y- you're going to do amazing things one day, Kim."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to help. It can't be over so soon!"

"I know Ron. Think about all those people out there that are in trouble- that we could help. Its not fair. I'm sorry."

The water was almost at their shoulders.

Even then, Ron has his way of being naturally goofy in the most serious predicaments.  
"Its coming, its coming! I see the light at the end of the tunnel!"

Kim looked up. "Wait a second. I see it too!"

Directly above them there was a small opening, exposing light from outside.  
It was just big enough for a 4-year-old to fit through.

"Give me a boost!"

"Huh?"

She pointed up at the hole. Ron smiled.

A few minutes later they were both sitting in a grassy meadow close to the stream.

"You did it!" the redhead beamed. "Ron Stoppable, you found a way out!" A little too caught up, she kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed a tomato red. It was an awkward moment.

"Well, I'm not mutating yet," Kim shrugged and helped him up.  
"Let's find our way home."

* * *

Couldn't resist adding a bit of the mushy stuff. Okay, so they're not trapped in a cave anymore, but they are lost. Not a cliffy this time. Adventure lies ahead… 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I lost track of this story's essential fun-ness. Back in full swing now.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Its attacking me! Its attacking me!" 

"Ron, would you stop freaking out? Its just a spider," Kim said exasperatedly as they walked along the grassy path.

"Call the National Guard before it devours me! Hurry!"

Calmy, she flicked the tiny arachnid off his shoulder. "Happy?"

The boy returned to his usual manner. "Well, it could've hurt me," he insisted. "Tree spiders-never liked 'em. They're almost as bad as monkeys."

"You have something against monkeys now?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, some weird camp keeps sending us these stupid brochures. One look at their mascot and you're scarred for life."

"Whatever." She stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Ron questioned.

"Trying to figure out where we're going." She looked at the stream for a moment.  
"I've got it! Everybody knows that the current runs from higher elevation to lower, and the Lowerton Ski Lodge is in the mountains, so all we have to do is follow the direction of the stream until we're back in Middleton."

"Yeah. I knew that," Ron lied.

The two began walking in the opposite direction from which they had a few minutes ago. Things seemed to be looking up until…

"Help!Help!" The faint sound came from the distance.

"Kim, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a voice, but I don't know what it was say-"

"Shh! There it is again."

"Help! Somebody help us!" It was a bit clearer now.

"I think it's coming from over there." Kim turned around for the second time.

"Hey, I thought Middleton was the other way!"

"Ron, someone needs us. Middleton can wait-if anyone even noticed we're missing!"

"Okay, but I think I should warn you: I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat," she ran towards the source of the sound, dragging her best friend along.

There they were. On the other side of the stream was a damaged rowboat with two figures clinging to the side.

"HELP!" The older kids still didn't see them.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" called Kim.

"How are we supposed to get all the way over there?" Ron asked.

One of Wade's gadgets would have come in handy at the moment. Unfortunately, they were on their own. The super genius hadn't been born yet.

"We'll just have to swim," the redhead replied.  
She immersed herself into the water, Ron following her lead.

They soon discovered that there were sharp, jagged rocks jutting out beneath the water.  
It was hard to get further than halfway across.

"I think we're stuck!" said Ron as his shirt snagged on a giant stone. Kim's sleeve did the same.

"Ugh! We can't give up now!"

The boat across the stream began to give way, threatening to push the children under.

Determinedly Kim struggled to break free from the rocks. Then she helped Ron.  
They continued thrashing through the rapids until they reached the others.

Four tired bodies hugged the side of the flimsy vessel.

"Thanks," the elder girl said.

"I didn't think we'd get saved by little kids," the boy mumbled.  
She elbowed him gently in the ribs.  
"Max, they saved our lives! So be nice, okay?"  
"Okay. But that's not going to help Ned."

"Who's Ned?" Ron asked.

The elder girl sighed. "While we're stuck here, we might as well make introductions. I'm Tammy, Tammy Evans."

"Nice to meet you," Kim said. "You remind me of a girl in our Pre-K class, Tara."

"Oh, that's right!" the blonde girl realized. "Tara is my sister. You must be in the same class."

"I'm Kim Possible."

"Weird name," said the rude boy.

Tammy elbowed him once more. "I like it."

"And I'm Ron. I can't tell you my last name because people make fun of it."

"That's all right. This is Max Rockwaller by the way."

Max grunted, "My cousin Bonnie's in Pre-K. What's with those gigantic ears, Ronnie?"

"Never heard of her." Both 4-year-olds ignored his last remark.

The boat lurched, causing everyone to tighten their grip.

"I have an idea." Kim took the rubber band off her right pigtail. The hair loosened into a great mass of red.

She jumped as high as she could, hooking one end of the rubber band onto the tip of a tree limb.

"Hold on!"

Ron grabbed onto her legs. Using the extremely durable elastic as a vine, she swung across the riverbank. They landed safely on the other side, but Kim's rubber band snapped moments afterward.

The other two were still in the water.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry. I have another rubber band."

She threw the hair tie in Tammy's direction.

"Do what we did!" The redhead called.

"I can't!" Tammy was bewildered.

"Its easy, just don't look down"  
Miraculously, the tweens made it across, though with considerably less ease than Kim and Ron.

"We're alive! We're alive!" Max cheered and kissed the ground blissfully.

The others stared.

"Forget you saw that or I will hunt you down like a wolf!" he insisted.

"Thank you so much!" Tammy spoke sincerely.

"Oh, it was nothing. I mean, it's not like we were in the ocean or anything." She blushed slightly.

Just then a frightened scream came from within the brush.

"Omigosh, Ned!"

"Who?"

"Our friend. He-he got carried off by the current…"

Kim put a hand comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like our rescue mission isn't over yet," she said determinedly.

"Oh, great! That's the last thing I wanted to hear." Ron slapped his forehead.

* * *

More on the way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Two have been rescued and one left. Yes, preteen Ned is the future assistant manager of Bueno Nacho.

* * *

"I think the screams are coming from the woods," Kim said.  
"Let's go check it out." 

"Uh-uh. There is no way I'm gonna go in there!" Max stamped his foot. "Who knows what awful beasts are lurking in the woods? Since you're so good at saving people,_you_ can go find Ned."

"Max, I can't believe you're too scared to help rescue your own friend!" Tammy put her hands on her hips.

"I think he's actually right," Kim said. The older girl stared in disbelief.

"No, really. We'll go find him and you two can stand watch. If you see somebody, call for help."

"Alright, but be careful," she answered reluctantly.

"Come on, Ron!"

"Why can't I stand watch?" he grumbled but joined his friend.

"Because you have to be the distraction," she whispered a few minutes later.  
Kim pointed to the left and covered Ron's mouth so he wouldn't attract attention by making noise.

His eyes grew wide when he looked in the direction she pointed. There was a brown-haired boy cowering on the ground. Near him was a huge, angry-looking bear!

"Keep him busy for a minute," her voice was barely audible. "While I get Ned to a safe place."

Ron nodded, too scared to protest.

"And don't get eaten."

Stealthily Kim slipped away. Ron knew what he had to do.

"Hey bully!" He threw a pebble at the furry animal. It barely hit him, on the lower leg. Ron could sure use his slingshot at the moment.

The bear turned its attention to Ron and growled irritatedly. It saw him. What now?

"Want some more?" He hurled a slightly larger stone that landed on the nose this time. He saw Kim and the older boy sneaking away. The bear was definitely mad now.

It started coming after him at a considerably fast pace. There was nothing to do but run.

Ron charged through the bushes as fast as his legs could carry him. "Sorry Mr. Bear, I didn't mean it, honest!"

He learned quickly that the large mammal did not accept apologies.  
Flashes of green were the only thing he saw. Where were Kim and the others?

"Aaaaah!" Now thick brush surrounded him. There was nowhere to go. He was trapped in a dead end.  
"Don't eat me!" He winced. "I- I'm not Kosher!" Somehow, Ron didn't think it really cared.

And it didn't. The bear roared mightily and lunged for him when-

"Leave him alone!" Kim threw a pebble like Ron had earlier. It only bounced off his side. He brushed it away impatiently.

The PreK redhead was not pleased. "I said, _leave him alone_!" With the last word she leaped effortlessly and kicked the bear's matted fur back.

He turned once again and tried to claw her.

"Kim, what are you doing!" Ron exclaimed. She couldn't possibly beat a bear, could she?

"Bad Teddy!" The tenacious girl climbed onto the beast and blocked his eyesight.

Blindedly, the bear fell to the ground. She punched him a few more times.

He whimpered obediently and took off into the forest with fright.

"Are you okay?" She asked her best friend.  
He responded with, "That was so awesome! It was bad, it was radical, it was-"

"Badical?" Kim offered modestly.

"Exactly!" Ron agreed enthusiastically.

"Sorry about you almost getting eaten. Next time we take on a bear, I promise you can stand watch."  
"All by myself? No thank you. I'd rather back you up any day."

"Let's go find those older kids."

They walked until Ron almost tripped over some strange pieces of metal.

"What are these things?" He bent down to examine them.

They were old, rusty bars in parallel formations.

Kim gingerly touched a nail holding them together.

"They almost look like railroad tracks," Ron said.

"I know. But Daddy said the Tri-City Express was shut down ages ago, after the airport was built."

"That's what my parents told me too. Wonder why-"

Ron was interrupted by a bright yellow light. The enormous cargo train was zooming towards them at full speed.

Both tried to scream or run, but they couldn't. They were frozen in terror.

Then there was darkness…

* * *

The great Kim Possible would, of course, save herself and Ron from a train easily. This, however, takes place before she had that kind of confidence and skill. I assume it would take a lot out of a 4-year-old to beat up a bear. 

Update may be a while. Story is drawing to a close but I assure they will survive.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally a new chapter!

* * *

Ron stirred, trying to open his eyes. He heard a voice.  
"I think he's regaining consciousness. Radio in to headquarters."

What did they mean by that? It hurt to even think. He blinked twice.  
The blurry image of people gathered around him slowly swam into focus. Ron tried to croak out the first word that came to mind.

"Mommy?" It came out as a weak grunt.

A broad shouldered man took command. "Back up, people. Give him some air."

"Are you alright, son?" He asked gruffly.

Did he look alright? He felt dead. Ron nodded weakly anyway.

"Looks like some minor cuts and bruises. Took a rough blow to the head, though. He's fortunate to have survived." The man seemed to be reporting to a guy with a legal pad.  
Another one with a huge video camera stood by. Ron recognized the Channel 5 logo. Any other time it would have seemed cool to be on TV.

He tried to raise his head to look around for Kim. It was more painful than falling off his tricycle last week (thanks to the stupid garden gnome). A softspoken young woman prevented him from doing so.

"Oh, no. Stay still, you need rest. The EMTs will take you to Tri City Hospital right away."

He attempted to ask her about his best friend. "That's Barkin, Steve Barkin." She though he meant the man who had spoken to him earlier. "Don't mind his attitude. He's between jobs-just got out of the army- so he does these search and rescue missions all the time."  
She laid a gentle hand on his forhead. "Everything is okay now."

Barkin returned to where Ron was. "The police says two missing child reports were filed. Beth, did you ask the kid if he was alone out here?"

"Is there somebody else?" Beth asked.

Once again Ron nodded.

"Maybe if we knew their name…"

He tried as hard as he could to say 'Kim Possible', but there wasn't much strength left in him.

"K…"

"K?"

"K…….P."

"KP?" Barkin said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's weak. That's the best we can get at the moment."

Three uniformed people lifted him onto a stretcher. The last thing Ron heard before speeding away in the ambulance were loud voices in the woods calling out "KP! KP!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"KP!" Beth's voice was hoarse from yelling. She hoped he-or she- would understand. That is, if they weren't too late. She sighed inwardly. Already they had found three preteens out here, deliriously explaining how they had been saved by two little kids. This 'KP' would be the fifth in one day. If only parents would keep an eye on their children…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim's eyes finally fluttered open after many failed trials. Each time she had been reminded of the sharp achy pain all over her body and reluctantly squeezed them shut. It felt horrible- worse, she expected, than when Ron had fallen off his trike last week because of that stupid garden gnome. She'd like to teach it a lesson or two like she did for the bullies at school and that bear. Ouch! Just the memory hurt.

Suddenly she heard voices in the distance. Human voices, thankfully. What were they saying? It sounded like two letters, K and P. She almost smiled, remembering how she and Ron had been the first team to master the alphabet in their PreK class.

Wait a minute, KP-those were her own initials! Could there be people looking for her? Like the volunteer group on the news? They had been searching for Tammy, Ned, and Max… even thinking was painful!

Kim closed her eyes again. She needed to rest for a moment.

* * *

This might be the beginning of the KP nickname. Update sooner, promise. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if this one is a little bit sloppy. Much longer chapter than usual. When Mr. Stoppable says "James, er, James's wife" it isn't meant to be rude (I figured the parents are friendly with each other), just did not know Mrs. P's first name!

* * *

4-year-old Kim Possible awoke with a shudder. She had had the most awful dream. There was a gigantic train coming towards her and Ron. She had thought for a moment they were going to die, but then she realized that she couldn't give up…how did it end? She woke up before she could find out. 

One look around caused the redhead to shutter again. This place was so lifeless. Everything looked cold and white. Then her eyes wandered to the corner, where she saw gigantic complex machines. This was a hospital! She had been here plenty of times with Mommy. Never in one of their ugly beds, though. That meant she must be hurt. They wouldn't use the scary machines on her, would they?

Unprecedentedly a nurse walked in. Before Kim could ask any questions the woman went back out, returning a few minutes later with the Possibles. "Kimmie! We're so glad you're all right!" Her mother hugged her. "I was so worried something happened to my Lil Bubblebutt."

"Mom, not in public!" She exclaimed although nobody was there except the nurse.

"Kimmie-cub, why did you run off like that?" Mr. Possible's voice was not stern. "We were so worried. The whole city was out looking for you!"

"You mean…you cared? People wanted to find us?"

Her parents chuckled. "Why, of course we care! The entire lab was shut down to find you- and believe me, we had a launch scheduled for today."

Wow. A whole rocket mission stopped just for her.

"Where are Jim and Tim?"

"Oh, we dropped them off at Nana's. If she does end up moving to Florida like she wants to, we'll have to start leaving them with June and Larry."  
Now _that_ was a scary thought!

"What about Ron?" Kim's tone grew increasingly concerned.

"In the next room. He's perfectly fine," Mrs. Dr. P soothed.

"When can I see him?"

"Soon enough." The nurse answered this time as she wheeled an IV machine out of the room.

Kim stared at the gleaming metal. "Ugh! They didn't use those things on me, did they?"

"No. You two just needed some rest, that's all."

A slender woman came in. "Dr. and Dr. Possible, we need to do a final check on your daughter before we let her go. If you could just step into the hall for a moment-"

"But-"

_"Into the hall, please."_ She spoke forcefully.

"What's her problem?" Mr. Dr. P grumbled as they entered the waiting area.

"Old colleague from med school," his wife answered. "I always outshined her in neurosurgery. She switched to minor emergency medical care."

"Reminds me of a college friend- poor Drew! Oh well, they always seem to hold a grudge." Mr.P shrugged.

They glanced into the next room. Ron was having his own little pow-wow with his parents.  
"James, er, James's wife! You're welcome to come in," Mr. Stoppable greeted.

The Possibles followed. "How's Ronald?"

"Oh, he's doing pretty well now. How's Kimberly?"

It was kind of funny how both of their fathers referred to the other's child by full first name.  
"About the same."

"I just don't understand it. How did the kids get lost like that? Anyone we talk to refuses to tell us what happened to them!"

"Maybe we should ask the kids themselves." All eyes turned to Ron, who had been quietly listening until then.

"Ron, do you know what went on?" his mother gently prodded.

"I-we-I…don't know." He answered honestly. He could not figure it out. There had been a scary part- more than one scary part, he was sure of that much. And Kim had done something amazing. But Kim was always doing amazing things; just last month she helped a kid who was choking on a crayon at school. And she was the first one in their PreK class who was brave enough to jump off a playground swing!

This thing- or things- had been even better than that. Then again, what could be more badical than jumping off the swing?

"Badical!" He said it aloud with feeling. Ron liked the way it sounded. They had made it up together, Kim and him. So why didn't he remember when?

"What?" The parents were puzzled by this sudden outburst.

"Bad and radical- badical!" He explained patiently.

"Its something we made up when we got lost, I think."

"So you do remember something." The adults were relieved.

"Not much. Just that and Kim saving me, or somebody else, or both."

The Stoppables and Possibles looked at each other blankly.

"He must have been through quite an ordeal. It's expected of him to be confused," Mrs. P said.

Ron hated it when grownups talked about him like he wasn't there.

"And I remember a big monster train!" he added. That part had actually been a nightmare not too long ago, but he wanted to show them that he wasn't just a confused little kid. Kim had saved him, no matter what they thought.

"It came right at us and we couldn't move! And then Kim pushed me out of the way just in time! She knew it was going to get her but she didn't want both of us to get killed! She was ready togive up her own life to save mine, so I wouldn't die!" It all came out in an angry rush. Ron had never talked like this before, never yelled at his elders. He was always the quirky little kid with a cute voice. Now it was different. His best friend had done something others couldn't and he was going to make sure she got the credit. Truthfully, he had filled in the blanks about Kim saving him from the train. Ron didn't care. It felt good to get that out.

The adults stared open-mouthed. They had never realized 4-year-olds were even capable of speaking the words 'die' or 'killed'.

Mrs. Stoppable was the most shocked. She never expected that from her adorable little Ronnie, who was never mean to anyone. Except, of course, in defense of Kim. He saw something special in little Kim Possible. Now that was as apparent as ever.

There was an awkward silence in the moments that followed.

"Well," Mr. P broke the ice. "We'll go ask the doctor if Kimmie is ready to go."

Silently his wife followed him out the door.

In the hallway, they found Dr. Patterson, the lady who had been treating the PreK children.

"Aah, Dr. and Dr. Possible," she said dryly. "Kimberly is in fine condition. We are discharging her. You may go."

The parents stood their ground. "Not until you tell us what happened." Mr. P crossed his arms.

"I assure you I am not in a position to-"

Mrs. Possible lunged for the other doctor, grabbing her by the collar.

Her husband only chuckled amusedly. By nearly 6 years of marriage, he knew all the many sides of his spouse.

"You listen close, Tabitha," Mrs. P gritted her teeth, forgetting all professional formality. "Tell me everything you know about what happened to my daughter or-" she lowered the shorter woman. "Or I'll tell the entire staff a little story about you and Doctor Fuzzypants!"

(We won't get into details, so let's just say it had to with Dr. Patterson sleeping with a Cuddlebuddy every night in medical school.)

This struck fear into Tabitha's eyes. "Okay, okay. From what I've heard, the two little tykes wandered around for quite a while. Judging from the residue on their clothes, the rescue team figured they were in some pretty harsh situations. A cave of some kind, neck deep in a stream, maybe even had some contact with a large woodland animal."

"What?" This was all news to the Possibles.

"Really, they found what looks like bear fur on yours."

The parents were not ecstatic, to say the least.

"And now comes the worst part. You might want to sit down for this."

They obeyed her bidding.

Dr. Patterson took a deep breath. "According to the picture our experts pieced together, the state the children were found in was most likely caused by the severe impact of a near-collision with a full sized cargo train."

Mr. and Mrs.P did not take this well.

"There's no operational railroad in the Tri City." Mr. Dr. P countered.

"True. No one is certain but it seems the Tri City Express was illegally taken over by a Demitrius Demens, now a convicted criminal, who planned to use it to transport prohibited weaponry which would in turn become parts for his deadly inventions."

The snooty doctor paused to let it sink in.

"How…did…Kimmmie…" Mrs. P trailed off.

"How did the kids survive? We are not sure of anything right now. I can only promise you that they have fully recovered. They were probably experiencing the after-effects of serious trauma from a frightening circumstance. I doubt they could have moved in time. The most logical explanation is that they were alert enough to protect each other. The children could have tried to get each other out of the way at the exact same time. Young Mr. Stoppable, I suspect, was ahead by a hair. He seemed to get the brunt of the accident, with a blow to the head. Extensive searching shows the train was derailed. The force of it must have sent the children flying in opposite directions, as they were found by Steve Barkin."

Once again she paused to catch her breath from the long explanation.

The adults were silent as a grave.

"Mr. and Mrs. Possible, I must say this is one of the most extraordinary cases I have been part of in my many years at this hospital."

At this Mrs. P would have snorted had it not been for severe trauma of her own.

"Your children are incredibly lucky to have made it through such an ordeal with an inexplicably quick recovery."

"Either incredibly lucky or incredibly blessed," said a voice from behind.

The trio in the hall finally noticed the Stoppable parents standing near the doorway. They had heard everything.

'Ron was telling the truth,' the adults thought. 'He really knew what he was talking about.'

Mr. and Mrs. S vowed inwardly to listen to their son with open minds from then on.

Dr. Tabitha Patterson put on her best fake reassure-the-patients smile.

"Well, I think we've all had a long night. Why don't you fine folks get your kids home?"

"Best idea you've ever had, Doctor," Mrs. Possible said, regaining her composure. She knew they had to act brave and normal- despite what they had found out- for the sake of Ron and Kimmie.

"One more thing." Tabitha ignored the 'compliment.' "Ronald and Kimberly are at a delicate age. Pediatric policy states that we would prefer you not remind them of what went on before they were rescued. Why bring up painful memories, right?"

The parents did not agree with this. After the episode in Ron's room, they had realized that PreK minds are every bit as aware as grownup ones. The kids had a right to know.

Nobody answered.

Suddenly Kim came bursting out of the room. "Mommy! Daddy! I can't wait to get away from here. What are we waiting for?"

Then she noticed the Stoppables and Dr. Patterson.

"Um, I'll wait til you're ready," she added a little shyly. "Just hurry up, okay?"

A nurse popped up. "Little girl, would you like a Mr. Sitdown sticker?" She asked sweetly.

Kim gave her a pathetic look. "I'm four, not two. What do you think?"

The nurse clamped her mouth shut tightly and walked away.  
At this the parents laughed, to Kim's utter confusion.

Ron came out of his room mumbling, "Dumb nurse! I don't even like Mr. Sitdown." He had a large sticker on his forehead.

"Mommy, hospital food is the worst!" He saw his parents. "Can we go get some Mexican fast food?"

"Of course, Sweetie. I know just the place."

"Ron!"

"KP!"  
The toddlers saw each other and pulled into a friendly embrace.

"KP?" She said. "It seems familiar somehow. I like it." She smiled.

"Cool." Mr. P was trying to be hip. "Can I call you KP, Kimmie-cub?"

The kids looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It sounds good when_Ron_ says it, Dad. Not _you_."

"Oh." Mr. Possible pretended to sound hurt.

"Let's go, already! I need a taco and a nacho, fast," Ron said.

And so they left.

* * *

It is not quite over. They have to discuss their so-called nightmares and plus the Tammy, Ned, Max thing needs to be completed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, but this is the last chapter. It is sudden, but I did not know where to seperate this part and make it two chapters that were not terribly short. Forgive any typing errors, please. I don't know why it is running my words together after I save changes.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Gobi Desert, at the lair of Dr. Dementor..._

"AARGHH! I cannot believe my first plan has been foiled by two children!" The short man vented to nobody in particular.

Dr. Demens had concocted the perfect evil plan. Everything had gone forth smoothly until his hijacked train was derailed; a little boy and girl were apparently playing on the railroadtracks, and what did that pitiful excuse for a henchman do? Stop the train so they wouldn't get run over! The train was at full speed, so instead he made a u-turn inches from them. It was so sudden that the entire locomotive veered off into the wilderness. His precious cargo was ruined!

And those brats could have made it out in time by themselves. The henchman said they forced each other out of danger. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Hmmph!

Now it was back to the drawing board. Who knew how many tries it would take to seize the world? Two, three, maybe four! No, he would not let that happen. This time he had all-new inventions, a great villain name, and he was in the market for a sidekick.

"Next!" Dementor called, crossing out the 299th name on his list of 300. This business was harder than it looked.

A more reliable HenchCo. worker escorted a young lady into the lair- a _very_ young lady.

"The name's Shego," she said confidently.

The villain snorted. "I'm looking for big girls. Why don't you run along and go play with your dollies?"

This did not bode well with the girl.

"I'm fourteen, thank you very much!" she snapped. "And I've never played with dolls- I destroy them."

Dementor did not think she could even destroy plastic. "Oh really? You think you're tough enough to work for Dr.Dementor, huh?"

Shego's eyes grew wide. "You're that loser Dementor? I thought I applied for a job with someone named Demens. You're the one who stopped a whole trainload of weapons for two little babies!" She burst out laughing.

"How did you know about that?"

"Are you kidding? You're on the cover of Villains Magazine, Worst of the Worst Edition! I'm out of here, Dr. Demented."

"It is Dementor, you horrible little monster!"

Shego growled at him. She used a green glow to blast a hole in his wall on her way out the door.

The villain stomped angrily. "Ooh, I hate children! I will get revenge on those tiny beasts, mark my words!"

* * *

A week had passed since "The Incident". Kim and Ron were together as always, on a playdate in the park. They were, of course, being supervised by both mothers, who sat on a bench and chatted while keeping a watchful eye on their children.

Mrs. Possible's watchful eye had not lost sight of Kimmie since that traumatic day at the hospital. Still, she knew she would have to let go gradually. The children were growing up faster than a brain tumor spread in one of her patients. Just yesterday, Ron and Kim had graduated from PreK with top honors. That very morning Jim and Tim said their first word fragments, "cyber" and "tronic." They were going to be just like their father!

Meanwhile the kids played on all of the usual playground equipment.

"Come on, Ron! Jump!" Kim beckoned to her friend who was seated on the swing beside hers.  
"Uh-uh. There's no way I'm going to do it!" He would have crossed his arms had his hands not been tightly gripping the chains that suspended the swing from a metal pole.  
"What happened to the brave Ron?" she asked jokingly. "The one who answered questions for the news lady?"

When Channel 5 News interviewed them 48 hours after The Incident, Ron had answered gallantly: (to the question "Were you scared when you got lost?") "Not at all. I had my best friend Kim with me. Besides, I'm really brave!"

"Okay, maybe I stretched it a little bit then," he admitted. The fitting word was 'exaggerated' but that had not yet entered his vocabulary.

Channel 5 had used the segment with Kim and Ron in a piece about the increase of missing children in the local area. It was meant to be shown in the evening news and again during the morning edition. However, a villain had stolen the Wisconsin Swissmobile and was wreaking havoc across the Tri City with it at the time. Continuous coverage of the cheesy situation replaced all scheduled programming. So much for their 15 minutes of fame!

"Anyway, that's old news now. What did you think of graduation?" Kim slowed her swinging down to talk to him. (I don't know if you've ever tried to have a conversation on a swing, but it is pretty difficult.)

For the PreK Hall of Fame, Kim had been voted "Most Likely to Do Something Amazing" and "Best Helper." Ron won "Funniest Last Name" and "Best Brownie Baker." (They have weird categories!)

"It was okay except for the itchy gowns. Good job on your vala-valed-" he stumbled on the complicated word. "Whatever-torian speech, Kim!"

"Thanks. I think it's valetatorian or something like that."

A few minutes of quiet swinging followed.

* * *

Tammy, Ned, and Max were on a bike ride through the park. After some pleading and whining, Tammy had finally convinced her mother to let her go somewhere without an adult. After all, she was twelve now which is practically thirteen which is practically grown up!

The only catch was that she and Ned had to take Max with them. Max was her mother's boss's son and had trouble making friends. Apparently her mom thought tagging along with other kids would make him likeable. It didn't work.

As Tammy pedaled ahead of the two boys she noticed the younger children on the swings. Immediately she recognized the girl's red hair and the boy's big ears which Max had made fun of.

"Guys, don't those little kids look familiar?" She craned her neck backwards to ask the boys.

"On the swings?" Ned panted from behind. "I don't know. Why?"

"Wait a second! I've seen those two!" the other boy realized. With this newly discovered recognition, Max- who was riding between Tammy and Ned- halted his bicycle suddenly. Unadventurous Ned was caught off guard as his bike crashed into the one in front of it. Max was jolted slightly, butNed was flung backwards off his bike.

The PreK friends witnessed all of this happen. "That boy might be hurt!" Kim exclaimed worriedly. "Let's go help him!"

As unenthusiastic as he was about doing that, Ron did not want to get left behind so he ran towards the injured boy with her.

"Are you hurt?" The precocious preschooler approached the sore heap that was 12-year-old Ned.

"I- I don't think so. Not badly," he answered, though he cringed when he saw an ugly gash on his knee.

Tammy ran to him from the other side, with Max in tow.  
"Oh man! Your mom's going to be SO mad when she finds out you weren't wearing knee pads." That was the most consolation the ill-manneredboy could offer him.

For the hundredth time that month, Tammy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Thanks for helping him, little girl." She looked at Kim.

"It really is no big. We'll go see if someone has a first aid kit." The redhead dragged her blonde friend with her by the arm.

Tammy was impressed by the young girl's wisdom. She coaxed Max into helping her lift Ned onto one of the park benches.

"It's HER!" The freckled boy said. "She saved me before, from the bear!"

"Ned, you must be delirious." Tammy dismissed the notion. She remembered the ordeal they had gone through in the woods, and how Ned claimed he had been saved from an 800 lb. grizzly by a toddler warrior princess and her friend. She was sure the boy had exaggerated. He must have been too scared to think clearly when they got separated, that's all.

And yet, the preteen girl knew that the toddlers who had saved them from drowning in the stream were real. When the rescuers came, they were nowhere in sight. But they were real. The rescuers did not believe that toddlers had saved them. Neither did the doctors or any of their parents. Max had decided to ignore the whole thing and pretend he didn't know what Tammy was talking about, just to make her look bad. Yet the kids were real.

"It's official," Max said importantly. "Our little coward Neddy has lost it!"

The freckled boy was used to the other's cruel remarks. "It was them and that's all I know. Only they weren't wearing animal skins and tiger tooth necklaces." He stayed adamant.

There was one thing Tammy knew for sure: they needed to talk to those PreK kids.

* * *

Mrs. Possible was glad to see Kim and Ron coming her way. When they had gotten off the swingset and started running, she had thought they started a game of tag or something. Then she had lost sight of them in the vast park and began to worry.

"Mommy, where can we get a first aid kit?" her daughter demanded to know.

"Kimmie, did you get hurt?"

"Mom, we don't have time for this! Me and Ron are fine but an older kid fell off his bike and he needs that spray that stings. Oh, and a band-aid."

It took a second for the adult to register all this, meanwhile Kim tapped her foot impatiently and Ron gave her a helpless look.

"Can we _please_ get a first aid kit now?"

"Yes, of course." Mrs. P showed the kids one of the designated locations where the park caretakers kept emergency kits. She took one and asked the toddlers to show her where the injured boy was. (Mrs. Stoppable had been reading a book and dozed off.)

They found Ned on a bench. "Hi, I'm Dr. Possible, brain surgeon."

The boy reacted in a bewildered way. He wasn't expecting to need brain surgery on the spot.

Kim slapped a hand on her forehead exasperatedly. The poor boy needed help and her mom was going through formalities.  
Ron giggled at her gesture.

"Now, hold still. This will sting a bit, honey." She sprayed the antiseptic on Ned's cut.

Mrs. P fumbled with the disposable bandage for a full ten seconds.

It was nine seconds too much for Kim's liking. "Here, Mommy!" She snatched it away and peeled off the paper backing in the blink of an eye.

In no time she had the band-aid secured over his wound. Kim's mother could hardly believe her 4-year-old had given faster medical care than her.

"Thanks a lot!" Ned shook Mrs. P and Kim's hands.

"If you don't mind, Dr. Possible," Tammy said politely. "We need to talk to_them_ (She meant Kim and Ron). If you could just give us a moment…"

"Oh, right." Mrs. Possible did not feel any more grown up in this situation than the children. She left them to privacy.

Tammy turned to the PreK kids. "Is your name by any chance Kim?"

The redhead nodded surprisedly.

"And you are Ron," she said to the blonde male.

"How did you know?"

Now Tammy was surprised. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You were the warrior prince and princess!" Ned yelled hysterically.

"Guys, I think I'll handle this on my own," Tammy spoke softly.

Max rolled his eyes unnecessarily.

"It happened a week ago. Our boat crashed and we almost died. You two saved us. Then Ned was missing and…he thinks you wrestled a bear. You saved him too. And then people came and took us home but we couldn't find you guys. I never got to say thank you." The girl's eyes were shining with the memory of that less-than-perfect day.

Kim was dumbfounded. "But- but I don't remember any of it. You must have been the big kids that went missing before us. I saw it on the news…what happened after that is a blur. Is it the same for you, Ron?" she asked.

Ron did not seem to care about his confusion. "Badical! I wrestled a bear! Wish I could remember it. I must have actually been brave!"

Kim hated to bring him down from his pedestal of glory. "Can you tell me more about what happened?" She was eager to know.

Before the older girl could start a round, rosy-cheeked woman intruded.

"Tamila! What on Earth are you doing, my dear girl!"

"Aunt Marigold, we got permission, I swear!" The 12-year-old's leader attitude melted away at the sight of her relative.  
"Why are you children not wearing the proper bike-riding equipment? Why, Ned you are hurt! Tamila, explain at once! Maximilion, do stop picking your nose!" The woman shouted out commands like a bank cashes checks.

Kim and Ron held in their laughter caused by Aunt Marigold's demeanor, Max's full name, and his action.

"It is 74 degrees! You should be wearing sweaters! Come with me at once!"

Tammy tried to wave goodbye to the PreK kids. She had hardly a moment to spare as her aunt steered the boy and girl away. Marigold carried the injured Ned in her arms, much to the boy's dismay.

The PreK kids watched open-mouthed.

Finally, Kim spoke up. "That was, um, weird."

"Weird doesn't even begin to cover it. Do you think it's true? What she said?"

"I don't know what to believe," the redhead said thoughtfully. "We'll never get a chance to see those kids again, I bet. It's just so strange how our parents never mentioned any of it."

"Hey KP, I have to tell you something." Ron knew now was as good a time as ever.

Just then Mrs. Possible returned to the spot.

"Mrs. Dr. P can we go play some more?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. You saw how that boy got hurt out here…"

Kim put on her best puppy dog pout.

"Oh, alright. Be careful."

"Thanks Mommy! We will."

"So what did you want to tell me?" She weaved through the jungle gym.

Ron struggled through the monkey bars, which were actually designed for ages 6 to 10.

"It's about the other day at the hospital." His hand slipped off one of the red bars. Quickly he groped for another with his other hand and prevented a fall.  
"I had this dream and I can't stop thinking about it. There was a train. It looked like a big scary monster that was about to eat us up!"

Kim realized it was the same nightmare she had, but did not want to interrupt him.

"Then, right before it got to us, you pushed me out of the way." He added in a softer voice, "At least I think that's what happened."

"Ron, I had the exact same dream," she confessed. "Only I thought you pushed me out of the way."

They both thought about what this meant for a minute.

Meanwhile the other children started getting annoyed by the peculiar set who just sat there and talked.  
Ron made it safely to the other side of the monkey bars and realized that a line had began to form of other kids who wanted a turn.

They headed back to their old spot: the set of two swings.

"KP, I did something really bad." Ron frowned as he kicked off the ground.

"What?" She was already swinging high. Kim was thinking more along the lines of sneaking into the cookie jar before dinner.

"I yelled at our parents. They didn't believe me when I told them about my dream," he spilled out. "But I wanted you to get credit for whatever it was that you did."

"Ron Stoppable, that's not a very nice thing to do!" She scolded, mimicking adults in general.

"I know, I know!" He took it seriously. "It was awful of me. We're headed off to Kindergarten now. The jungle law of daycare is_way_ behind us! The barbaric days of PreK are over!" As usual, he overreacted.

"Ron, you're always going to be weird," she said bluntly. "But I'll always like you."

They both smiled.

Ron changed the subject. "Race you to the slide?"

"Only if you jump!"

He considered. "Will you jump with me?"  
"Sure. We'll do it together. On the count of three. Ready?"

They counted in unison. "1...2...3!"

Ron jumped off the swing without fear, thanks to the reassurance of his best friend.

They landed on their feet and started running towards the slide, both laughing lightheartedly.

Both of them would come to forget The Incident in time. Ron knew that his best friend was destined to be great. After all, she was a Possible. Kim only knew that together she and Ron made an unstoppable team.

For now, they could just be little kids. They had plenty to do: playing, laughing, learning how to add, dealing with parents, and eventually working up to saving the world…

THE END

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Maybe there will be a sequel sometime, A Preteen Story? 


End file.
